


Have You Ever Really Danced on the Edge?

by Katastrophi, TheMutantHonk



Series: CIty Lights [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Double Penetration, Human/Troll Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Public Sex, kismesitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat thinks that Dirk is spending too much time with his matesprit, Gamzee, instead of with him and their kismesitude. Honestly, he is just whiney and wants a nice black romp. Dirk gives him one that he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Really Danced on the Edge?

**Author's Note:**

> we have an askblog for this story and a few others! <3 we and the characters will answer your asks, as well as do drabbles upon request! You can find that at http://capriciousstridersarecancerous.tumblr.com/ :3

Karkat felt himself scowl as he fished the key to his kismesis and moirail's apartment from his pocket. He wasn't going to bother knocking if he had a key, and besides that, he knew it would irritate his blackmate if he just barged right in. ...well, Dirk was pretty laid back and hard to rile up, but it was worth the attempt. He finally jammed the key in and pushed it open, closing it hard behind him, but not hard enough too really hurt anything. He did respect his quadrant mates after all. He found Dirk bent over his desk, and he growled at him. The man barely acted as if he were there. "Hey asshole."

Dirk shifted through a bunch of brochures, taking a moment from the sells reports from the club he hosted. He was trying to plan a getaway for his matesprit, having decided to take him to Disney World for their second anniversary. The blond just couldn't believe that someone like Gamzee had never been. It was unacceptable. Dirk looked up Karkat, arching his eyebrow. "Hey there, Squirt. Whacha got yer Kitty paws on?"

The crab glare at him. He hated that stupid nickname. His eyes flickered down to the brochures and he scoffed. "Well, it's clear you have your priorities set. Unless, of course, you've fucking forgotten you have more than one quadrant filled. It wouldn't surprise me any. Humans can be pretty stupid, but Striders seem to be fucking exceptional in that department."

Dirk looked up at Karkat, his eyes narrowed. Was Karkat really going to try and play that card? He had noticed Karkat getting more...antsy around him lately. Licking the color of his bottom lip, Dirk grinned haphazardly. He knew acting like Karkat was right would get under his skin even more. "Ah, yeah I guess Dave an' I are real pale an' shit for bros. Should get that cute fucker on the phone soon. He can help me plan for the trip."

Karkat's eyes widened for a second, his mouth dropping open. He hadn't expected Dirk to respond like /that/. He realized he was gaping like a seadweller and snapped his jaws closed. "What about your fucking kismesis?" he snarled, sure he was glaring daggers at the man now. He honestly couldn't think pf another person who infuriated him more. That included his own infuriating matesprit.

Dirk looked at Karkat, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he fiddled with the brochures again. This time he wasn't really looking at them, more less something to for his fingers to play with before he could get a pissed off mutant to sit on them. "Oh? And what does my childish and needy little kismesis want, Karkitten?"

Said childish and needy troll growled quietly, the latter statement setting his temper off more than much anything else. "I'd like to say I want a bit of acknowledgment, bulgekiss, if that's not too much to ask!" He was really getting sick of those stupid brochures. He didn't give a damn about the trip, honestly. He was happy for Gamzee. His annoyance was that Dirk was using them to ignore him with. As if he hadn't been ignored enough by the Texan lately as it was. He slammed one hand down on the desk, the other shoving the stupid pamphlets to the side. "At least fucking look at me!"

Dirk stood up, leaning over the desk. He grinned and showed his teeth, grabbing Karkat's shirt collar. His grip tightened and the blond felt his own face morph into a smirk. "Awe slutkat, are ya just jealous that you're not gettin' dicked down real proper by the better Strider?" He kissed his spadesmate roughly, his teeth tugging at that bottom lip before pulling back. He pushed the mutant blood away slightly before sitting back down in his plush office c hair. "I gotta book the plane tickets. Be a lamb an' hand me my laptop?"

Karkat sputtered, his face turning a bright red in anger. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond. He never was with Dirk. His lip ached nicely from the bite, and his nook throbbed already. "Excuse me?" he finally managed. "I'm not a baby woolbeast, and I sure as fuck didn't come over here to play fetch for you like a barkbeast, either! I'm here to get some damn attention from my pitiful spade!"

Dirk laughed softly, rolling his eyes behind his shades. His blackrom mate was actually kind if cute and reminded him of a very pissed off kitten. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed these moments with the small troll. "Oh what? I wasn't really listenin'. I was thinkin' a how cute Gam'd look in Mickey ears. Wouldn't that just be the fuckin' best?"

Karkat seethed. Before he really knew what he was doing, he rounded the desk, spinning Dirk's chair to face him before leaning in. "This is what I'm fucking talking about," he snarled, baring his fangs. "You do everything for that bumbling clown, and let's not even get started on the shit you do for Dave. What do I get? A pathetic kiss and then get told to fucking fetch for you." He was breathing heavily by now, and his bulge sheath swelled, his bulge stirring in agitation.

A growl passed Dirk's lips. Karkat was striking at a very, very dangerous nerve. The blond stood up, his shoulders squared. Even being the "weaker" species as Karkat liked to say, the older Strider male was a force to be reckoned with. Dirk grabbed at Karkat's collar and snarled before pushing him forward , pinning the whiny little bitch to the desk. "You want my motherfuckin' attention? Ya got it, kitty bitch." Dirk pressed Karkat's shoulders down into the wood of the desk, leaving his ass perched nicely in the air.

A rush of breath was forced from the trolls airsacs as he hit the furniture, and it stunned him for a moment, enough that he nearly missed what Dirk had said. A small, nearly pathetic sound left him, but he covered it with a choked growl. The position was borderline humiliating, made all the more so by the fact that it had been a /human/ that put him in it. It was made worse by the fact that he actually had to struggle beneath him. "Let me go, bulgerot!"

Dirk grasped at the base of Karkat's throat, his nails slightly digging into the taut flesh. it wasn't enough to cut off the troll's circulation, but it was clear who was in charge. The blond male licked his lips and leaned down, his free hand on Karkat's hip. He dipped close to the cherryblood's ear. "Now why would I do that, yer beggin' for my attention. Ya got it now, motherfucker." He ran his fingers over Karkat's hip to his groin, pushing the tips of his digits to where Karkat's gorgeous little nook was. Pressing down on the clothing, Dirk smirked as Karkat twitched. "You have a need for a Strider."

The cherryblood continued trying to growl, but the attempted deadly sound was broken up, and ended in a small mewl. Despite the way his nook twinged, the troll ignored it and managed a laugh. “I should have stayed at home. You're brother can do better than this in his sleep. Maybe I should just pitchflush with him instead of wasting my time trying to get anything out of you.”

Dirk growled, fed up with the stupid games that Karkat was playing. Though it was part of his own black flirting with Karkat, the blond really did have to finish planning the vacation for the four of them by the end of the afternoon when Gamzee got home from hanging out with that bull-troll. The business man stood up and stretched his muscles, grabbing a fist full of Karkat's hair by his horns. "Listen here you sad motherfucker, I showed my bro every goddamn move he got, and /you/ should know that personally, you sad mutated gutterslut." Dirk pulled away from the desk, taking his blackmate with him; dragging him by the hair. Dirk tossed him onto the balcony, his face looking as if it was made of stone. "Strip before I rip the rags you have on off ya."

Karkat stared at his spade in what could have been anything from confusion, surprise and horror. “What?” he demanded, sparing a glance behind him to the street three stories below. “You can't be serious. You're not /that/ depraved, are you? I'm not fucking /stripping/ on a /balcony/ in clear fucking view for the god's damned public to set their ocular globes on my hideous mutant nook for!”

Dirk grinned sadistically, walking up to Karkat. "You'll do exactly as I motherfuckin' say, kittyslut. I own you." Dirk pulled his small pocket knife from his pocket and flicked open the blade. The taller male didn't think twice before he grabbed Karkat's sweater, slicing it open. If Karkat knew anything, he knew that Dirk would replace it when everything was said and done. The older male licked his lips at the sight of Karkat's beautiful cherry grubscars. "Strip you mutant whore; don't want that color to drench the pants you have to wear home."

It seemed, as Karkat stared down at the shirt on the balcony floor, that Dirk was, indeed, very serious. He eyed the knife warily. He knew Dirk wouldn't hurt him with it, of course, especially with his mild hemophobia, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep his eye on it. Especially looking at the remnants of his shirt. He didn't want his pants to end up the same way. He growled quietly and tugged at the button of the jeans, baring his teeth as he jerked them down. His snarl was ruined by the flush spread across his cheeks when he felt just the lightest bit of pre-genetic fluid trail down his thighs. “Happy now, Strider?”

Dirk noticed Karkat looking far more nervous than pissed off at the sight of the knife. That wasn't what Dirk wanted at all. He licked his bottom lip and smirked softly, flicking it shut. He knew the small Cancer was watching him, and he simply tossed it into the living room over his shoulder. Out of everything, he didn't need to scare Karkat out of his mind to overpower him. That would be cheap and honestly, just wrong. Dirk grinned, kissing Karkat forcefully before smacking his ass. "Turn the fuck around an' bend over real pretty."

The mutant's blush became much more prominent at the order, and he focused on kicking his jeans and shoes away so he wouldn't sigh in relief when the knife disappeared. He shot Dirk one last glare before he hesitantly turned around and bent over. Just as an added bit of spite, he reached behind him and spread his nook open, smirking to himself. “Just can't get enough of it, can you?” he taunted, delving a finger inside. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of the people down below on the street.

Dirk felt his dick twitch in his slacks. He had to admit, having these relationships with Gamzee and Karkat did give him quite the...fetish for such a pretty little nook. The both of them would mewl and writhe around him better than any other lover he'd ever had. What was not to love? Dirk smirked darkly, unzipping his pants and pulling his engorged shaft free. The cool air made him hiss but he couldn't help but stroke himself. "Mhn, my little cherry whore knows what daddy likes."

Karkat growled at the statement but didn't move from his position. His bulge sheath was completely swollen by now, and cracking open. He kept his eyes on the rail just a few feet before him, his nook dripping more as he realized just how close he was to flashing the whole neighborhood. “Daddy would like to suck my bulge, wouldn't he?” the troll muttered. Despite himself, he was actually quite enjoying the degrading position, and he dipped another finger into his nook, spreading the cherry fluid across his folds for Dirk's viewing pleasure.

Dirk growled, flexing his knuckles lightly before rearing back and smacking Karkat's ass. He loved how the mutant's plush ass would jiggle just slightly in reverberation. His kismesis, though smaller, was a bit more plush than his matesprit, Gamzee being incredibly thin with lean muscle. Karkat was tiny and had the best set of birthing hips Dirk had ever seen on a male. The older male smirked, grabbing at Karkat's wrist, pressing the troll's finger inside of his own nook, forcing him to ride the digit. "You like gettin' treated like my toy, don't ya Vantas." Dirk hissed, nipping the point of Karkat's ear. "Yer so wet for my dick, I can't wait til we got a crowd watchin' cause you're screamin' my motherfuckin' name."

The troll couldn't help but moan quietly, curling his finger and pushing his hips back on himself. His pride wanted to argue, but in all honesty he couldn't bring himself to do it. All he could do was make small sounds and tremble quietly. “Wh-oh hell no!” he growled quietly. “I am /not/ your little toy, and you're /not/ fucking me in front of a crowd like that freaky porn you have on your stupid computer!”

The suited male laughed softly, "Yer the one that wanted the attention, Karbaby. What kinda lover would I be if I /neglected/ my partner?" He ran his nails over Karkat's grubscars, grinding his dick into Karkat's slippery thighs. "You're so fuckin' wet you filthy whore. You wanna be watched. You crave the fuckin' audience."

Karkat whined, his cheeks burning the lewd suggestions that he honestly couldn't argue against. “Sh-shut up, nooksuck!” he growled, but it came out sounding strained. He let go of his nook and reached forward, grasping the bars of the balcony rail to keep himself balanced. “You don't know what you're saying,” he mumbled, ending his sentence with a bite to the lip.

Dirk pressed Karkat back to the rail, more securing him in place rather than trying to scare him. This was possibly one of the hottest things he'd done with Karkat, but he wasn't stupid enough to let Karkat get hurt. Dirk grasped at his his shaft, running the head across Karkat's wanting nook, purring in his ear. There was a vast difference in Karkat and Gamzee, their body temperatures were so different that it almost hurt to have sex with Karkat after getting used to Gamzee's body temperature. It made him think of climbing into a hot tub right after swimming in a pool. The masochist in Dirk absolutely loved it though. Bracing Karkat's hip, he pushed inside of the mutant, growling for the smaller male to stay still.

The small troll stiffened, not having expected the man to enter him so soon, but he was dripping enough already that it took little to adjust, and just felt /good/. He bit his lip, already straining to keep quiet. This whole ordeal was absolutely humiliating, and it made his bulge slip out. For a moment there he felt like he should be fucking himself; he was such a depraved creature, after all, but he pushed the thought away, focusing on Dirk instead. “I h-hate you,” he growled, pushing his hips back onto his spade's dick.

Dirk pushed forward, biting and sucking at the Cancer's skin, his nails digging deeper into the flesh of his hatemate's hips. The blond growled and rolled his hips, pushing deeper into Karkat. "Hate you too, asshole." Dirks body was stiff, the heat wafting and radiating around his groin and Dirk sat still for a moment before recharging and pushing himself forward, working inside of Karkat. "F-fuck, Dave ain't been workin' ya right... so motherfuckin' tight..."

Karkat snarled again, gripping the rail so tight the metal dug into his palms. “Dave's been doing a better fucking job than you could dream of doing.” He took a deep, shuddering breath, and huffed a small laugh. “Hell, I'd get a better black romp out of /Gamzee/, and he's my moirail.” He pulled his hips forward in a moment of pettiness, pulling that tight heat off Dirk's cock. “Maybe I should just go fuck him since you're so fucking busy.”

Dirk grabbed at Karkat's hair again, wrenching him back against Dirk's chest, making the crab practically impale himself on the blond. Dirk thrust into Karkat hard, pushing him back against the railing. He switched his hips, growling into his partner's ear. "I'd be makin' some noise if I were you, my whore of a cherry blood. You don't wanna piss me off even more." He pistoned his hips, mercilessly thrusting into Karkat now, wanting, craving for him to scream and beg.

A surprised yelp left the Cancer's throat, but he cut it off, sinking his teeth into his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. He did /not/ want to look, see if anyone had heard him, if anyone was staring up at him. He really was just trying to push Dirk's buttons, see just how far he could get the Texan going. He haphazardly took his hands off the rail and reached behind him, grabbing Dirk's wrists from where his hands gripped his hips and slid his fingers up the long sleeves. He knew that with the suits he wore there was no worry of anyone seeing at work, and besides that, he wanted to get a little blood on those nice clothes, so the mutant gripped him tightly and sank claws into his forearms, much like he knew the human would do to his hips if he'd had claws of his own rather than weak human fingers and nails. Sometimes Karkat thought Dirk was meant to be a troll, especially when it came to blackrom.

Dirk growled low in his chest to mask a moan he felt brewing. He thrust harder into Karkat, his own hips almost hurting from the stamina. He loved watching Karkat's body tense and lurch against the metal. At the feeling his wrists sticking to the fabric of his button down, a dangerous flicker of color crossed his eyes. The pissed off blond grabbed at Karkat's wrists, wrenching them up behind his back. Dirk pushed on his arms until he heard a loud yelp, securing Karkat with a single hand. The other grasped at the cherryblooded male's hair, raising him up forcefully by it and dropping him down again onto the firm railing.

The Cancer couldn't stop the sounds that left him as he was manhandled, sharp yelps and whorish cries falling from his lips. He was officially unable to move, let alone fight back, and a shameful part of him was perfectly happy with it. One of his nubby horns glanced off the rail, and that should have hurt, but it caused him to mewl like a kitten and arch his hips sharply for the Texan to go deeper. The public below was all forgotten as he screamed. "M-more, fuck!"

Dirk smirked widely at the sounds coming from the cancer. He reached down and smacked Karkat's ass as he thrust harder into him, his legs almost hitting the bends of his knees. Dirk reached around, grasping Karkat's bulge almost too tight. "You're so fuckin' loose, slut. Gamzee hugs my dick like a fuckin' angel, this shit's like a flag in a golf hole. Bet I could fit your bulge inside while I fuck your sorry ass." He hissed, deciding to test the theory. The brave blond widened his stance, pushing Karkat's legs further apart before guiding the writhing tentacle to Karkat's already full nook, not even asking permission before he coaxed it inside of his actually fairly tight companion.

The mutant tried to growl at the insults, but honestly they made his face burn. He cried out again, desperately straining to squirm his bulge out of the blond's unyielding grip. It almost hurt a bit, but clearly in a good way, as his nook began to drip so much more, enough that it wasn't too much of a struggle for his bulge to fit. Even though it went in, the fit was still tight, too tight, and it made the crab whimper as tears came to his eyes. Despite that, he forced his bulge to wrap Dirk's dick and he shoved his hips back, desperate to come soon.

Dirk grasped at Karkat's stomach, a heated huff of breath on the back of his neck. The blond thrust more shallowly, knowing with the way that Karkat's gorgeous nook was stretched around his dick that the male would definitely need a moment to adjust to the girth. The black spiking Dirk's blood just couldn't stop the motion of his hips, craving that burning heat around his cock. It was moments like this that he was glad his matesprit was a highblood and also much...cooler, between the legs. The blond loved the pure hurt of the near fire against him, but there was no way he could properly deal with this pain constantly. He hissed, digging his nails into Karkat's stomach, holding him tightly. "Scream, you little bitch," he hissed. "Tell every fucker down there who has you puttin' on a show."

The cherryblood's eyes snapped open, having forgotten entirely that they were right above the public. He heard himself whimper, turning his face away from the street before he could look to see if anyone was watching. He wasn't going to fucking scream, that was for fucking sure. However, he couldn't stop the series of moans that left his throat. Sometimes he wondered if fucking Dirk was like if he'd been black with his own matesprit, then the elder had to turn around and do something like this. Dave would never even think of something so humiliating, let alone would he have the human shameglobes to act on it.

Dirk grunted softly, thrusting into the small troll under him. He grasped at the mutant's sides, pushing him harder into the railing. His eyes were locked on the street under them, almost purring like a kitten when he saw that some people actually had noticed what they were doing. "Oh baby, you ain't gonna tell the audience how fuckin' good it feels to become my bitch? Not even how good your own bulge feels inside of your tight little nook?" He bit at Karkat's ear, forcing him to face the street.

Karkat yelped, his body still adjusting to the large girth inside him. Dirk's thrusts were intense, pressing his chest hard into the railing. He kept his eyes shut tight as he mewled, claws digging into his own palms as he balled his hands into fists. “'m not your fucking – ahn! Not your bitch!”

"Kinda looks like ya are, Kitkat," Dirk's panted breath was ghosted over the troll's slightly pointed ears. "Nhm, why don't ya see if anyone down there fuckin' agrees." He pressed his chest to Karkat's back, the writhing bulge around his own dick making him moan. He wanted to pull Karkat closer, at least getting rid of the fear of falling. He wasn't that cruel.

Karkat gasped at the feeling of Dirk's breath, his own breath released in a small cry. He whimpered, cracking his eyes open to see a small handful of people staring up at them with wide eyes. The realization of what they were doing suddenly seemed to click with the crab, and he closed his eyes again, moaning louder. His nook felt slicker, and he could hear his own fluids as his bulge around Dirk's shaft slid in and out of him.

The blond human wasn't sure how much more he could take of all of this; if he were going to be honest with himself of course. He kept his thrusts even, not wanting to hurt the crab. His muscles were tightening and he bit at Karkat's shoulder. "F-fuck, you're tight like this, Vantas." Dirk groaned into Karkat's shoulder dug his nails into the mutant's chest as he pinned his arms between their bodies.

The small troll keened, his voice going higher when Dirk's teeth met his flesh. He opened his eyes again, fluid dripping down his thighs to his ankles as he saw the people below. His nook was trembling, and his bulge tightened around the hard shaft pushing in and out of him. His body tightened, trembling beneath Dirk's as he grew closer, and before he knew it he was releasing around his kismesis, bulge nearly strangling Dirk's cock as he released both around and inside himself.

The near molten lava that was Karkat's release washed over Dirk's shaft and he moaned loudly into the broad of Karkat's shoulder. He growled as he pinned Karkat all the harder against his railing, thrusting into that tightening and near suffocating nook. Dirk's breath hitched as he felt his own coil snap and he shuddered hard as his orgasm hit. The orange eyed man came hard, holding himself as deep inside of Karkat as the mutant's body would allow.

Karkat whimpered quietly, his body shaking as he slowly began to fall from the high. He...hadn't had an orgasm so intense in.../quite/ a long time. He took deep breaths, groaning quietly at the feeling of Dirk grinding deep inside him. He slowly opened his eyes and his face instantly burned at the handful of people pointing up at the balcony. He shut them again, turning his face away. “A-are you almost done, nooksuck?” he mumbled, not bothering to think of a better insult.

Dirk hummed, the sound almost that of a content Cheshire cat. He purred and nodded, gently releasing his brother's matesprit from his hold. He let Karkat's arms drop and the blond reached down, slowly easing his softening length from inside of the Cancer. Dirk was exhausted and he knew Karkat would be too. Their romp was over, there was no need for the male to be an asshole anymore. "Nhm, damn kitten. You took a lot today." He shifted, helping the crab stand up before fixing himself back into his slacks.

The troll hurried away from the rail, leaning against the wall beside the balcony doors. He sucked on his lower lip, glancing at the cherry material on the floor of the balcony as well as between his own legs and still dripping. He managed a shaky smile at his kismesis. “You, uh, have a towel I can use, right? I don't want to get my disgusting genetics all over the place.” He stared down at the ground, avoiding Dirk's eyes. After having been watched by people in the street, he was suddenly a bit self conscious.

"Ah, liven up there Kittykat." Dirk grinned, leaning down to run his fingers over the slight dribble of material running down Karkat's rather supple thighs. He licked at the red, cleaning the color from the digits before purring. "I might think you personally are an annoying little shit but that red is pretty as fuck bro." He leaned forward and kissed Karkat's mouth, nipping his bottom lip. "You can't be your own kismesis. That's my job you little quadrant slut. Don't hate yourself. You're pretty great." The club owner purred and stepped into his living room, giving his spade a fluffy blanket from the back of his couch. It was black and warm so he wasn't too worried about stains.

Karkat scowled at his kismesis, but he accepted it, if only because he was too tired to argue. He wrapped the blanket around himself and used a corner to wipe the worst of the material away, pleased that he couldn't see the color against the dark fluff. He then made his way over to the small couch in the living room and plopped down on it, grabbing the remote. It was shorter than the couch he and Dave had, but he was small enough and it was quite comfy once he curled up beneath the blanket. He proceeded to ignore Dirk, immediately channel surfing through tired eyes.

Dirk rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the TV. "You lazy son of a bitch, I swear." He stayed there for a moment before deciding that his asshole of a hatemate wasn't going to respond to him. He sighed and walked back to his desk, sitting down in his rather plush office chair. The brochures were there, pretty much slapping him in the face. He really did need to book this vacation... With blissful feelings of adoration for his juggalo matesprit, the smitten Strider picked up the hotel pamphlets and started making calls. This really was going to be the best vacation for the for of them, even if his mutant hate lover was a demanding little prick.


End file.
